Dance of the Damned
by moonstorm
Summary: Misao was cursed since she was born. Death was the means by which she can live. Can she break free from the darkness and find the light? KM on hiatus for now
1. Default Chapter

Dance of the Damned  
  
HEY ALL!!!!!!!!! ^______^ this is only my second story (first RK) so please don't hurt me. don't make fun of the title either, it was a spur of the moment thing. Anyway, I love gettting reviews, perferably good ones, so tell me what you think, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything but the plot, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here making these fics. I'm not making a profit either, I'm still broke -_-' . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thunder boomed outside, echoing throughout the house, mingling with the cries of pain. Rain battered the shelter, seeking a way in. The silence inbetween the noise was the quietest he had ever exprienced.  
  
Everything seemed to tense around him, then his world came crashing down around him. A final scream, a flash of light, a crack of thunder, and the crash of the tree outside. Silence once again reigned.  
  
Then a tiny wail broke it. The doctor came out, his gray eyes tired and sad. "You may come in now."  
  
He practically ran into the room, spotted the figure laying on the bed and knelled down beside her. Grasping at her hand, he found them cooling considerably. She didn't react.  
  
"Is she...?" His voice came out as barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm afraid so, she died in labor," the doctor answered.  
  
"She...she was saying something...before...... what was it?"  
  
The doctor looked troubled," she was cursing the baby. Probably because it was an esspecially hard delivery."  
  
The man looked suspicious, " THE baby? Don't you mean MY baby."  
  
The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid not."  
  
"What do you mean by that old man?!"  
  
The doctor sighed, his dislike for the man before him was obvious, " I mean she died giving birth to someone ELSE'S child."  
  
"..........................Who's the father?"  
  
" No," remembering the unusually quiet baby, he added, "will you take care of the child?"  
  
" ..........Take....care of.......the.....child. Yes........."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N; the reason I kept saying 'the man' is because I don't want to reveal who he is ^.~ . If you like Magic Knight Rayearth and Inuyasha, could you please check out my other story? It's called One Wish. Oh! And review, you know you want to, Jk. 


	2. Ch2

Dance of the Damned  
  
Okay, since this story was so popular (4 reviews! Wow!) I've decided to update it. Plus I didn't want to get on Phillip Sneazelburg XI nerves (feel special Phillip ^___^).  
  
Rurouni tomboy; Yay! You're my first reviewer (on this story), *gives you a sticker* heehee ^.~!  
  
mimi sama; I wanna know what happens, too! This story writes itself.....aw well.  
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI; ^.^' heh heh, glad someone likes it. Wow, big vocabulary. I'll try to update my fic often, just keep updating your stories, okay? Your stories are purtifuller!  
  
Buffybot76; Kenshin/Misao pairings are so cute! ^__________^ update your story soon, 'kay? I feel like such a newbie compared to you and Phillip though.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Months past, he spent his time in a hollow, dark void. His heart felt numb, denying that she was gone. His life was torn apart, and he allowed the darkness to over take him.  
  
The baby was gone, some one of her friends were taking care of the little one. He didn't care, she had caused this......... this half life.  
  
For this, she would pay. She would know this feeling, she would know it well. ************  
  
The baby cooed happily, and grabbed at a butterfly that floated just beyond her reach. She didn't know what happened to the man who she had stayed with for the first days of her life, nor did she care much.  
  
Kiku smiled faintly at the baby girl, she was a beautiful baby, she had fine black hair and her mother's features. But the most unusual eyes, blue that would shift to green every so often. Both of her parents hads brown eyes though........  
  
The poor child still didn't have a name. Kiku had been thinking about this for quite a while.  
  
"What shall we call you? Hmm..." She thought for a moment then  
  
Misao........  
  
The wind whispered the name.  
  
"Misao.....?" The baby gurgled in reply.  
  
"Alright, Misao it is!" She declared happily. Then she picked up the baby, Misao, and went into the house.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N; YAY! Another chapter finished! I think that guy is a creep, don't you? Anywho, please review, I'd like to know your thoughts and views on this fic, or ideas or anything. You're also welcome to email me, even if it's just to tell me how much I suck at writing. Well, bye, for now. 


	3. Ch3

Alrighty then people, I'm back! Did you miss me? Not likely, but I tried -.-' . Well thank you to my reviewers (they rock, for all you people who don't know that). I'm going to update as soon as possible, but I can tell you right now, it most likely won't be on Tuesdays,or Wednesdays.  
  
Brittany67; o0o0o0o0o0o 0_0 you LIKE the story? Me too! Thank you for the review!  
  
Phillip; you slacker! Too lazy to log in? Geez....hehee, just teasing you. Purdiful, Purdiful, purdiful, yeah it is fun to say, like Sneazelburg ^.~ . Anywho, update your stories or my dustbunnies will get you!  
  
Riverwood; *sweatdrops* yeah...........the dude scares me too, he's creepily evil. Keep reviewing please!  
  
Buffybot76; I just have a vague idea of who Misao's father is. My writing would be better, but all the good ideas come to me while I'm not paying attention in class -_- but, shh, don't tell my mom ^.~ . I promise not to make you wait too long, okay?  
  
Rurouni tomboy; I will! Just keep reviewing.  
  
*hugs reviewers and readers* Yay!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
He did not know where his daughter had gone, and this was the first time he actually cared. He sat in thought, who had taken her? How should his revenge start? How long will it last? The last question puzzled him, how long does it take for her to feel the same pain he felt? He pondered for a moment, then decided. Forever would not be long enough.  
  
**********scene change (Misao)**********  
  
The night embraced the tiny child as she whimpered, lost in her nightmares  
  
'Misao' a figure loome out of the darkness of her dreams. As it came closer she could see the features.  
  
Dark brown eyes were unnaturally bright in the gloom. She had a hazy quality to her, making her seem like a ghost summoned from the past. Her face was so pale that it glowed, and her raven hair fanned out behind her.  
  
'See what you've done to me?' There was a note of conviction in her tone. As soon as those word passed threw her lips, she began to dissolve. Her flesh rottened from her body and disappeared back into the inky blackness.  
  
'It's all your fault......all your fault.' The voice echoed, then slowly disappeared with it's mistress.  
  
Blue-green eyes shot open, she, unlike most children her age, conteplated what the lady had meant. She calmed her self, instead of crying out. Sleep tugged at her and she fell into it. It was mercifully dreamless.  
  
**********scene change (Kiku)**********  
  
She lay awake, worried that any day Misao's father will come for her. The baby had grown dear to her, and now she couldn't bear giving her up. She knew that he had blamed the death the death on Misao, and she also knew that he couldn't let it go so easily.  
  
Maybe he won't come for her. That thought eased her into sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hehee, finally, another chapter updated. And I'm buzzed up on caffine ()_(). Anyway review! And if you have questions/private comment you can email me at moonsword@hang-ten.com, 'kay? Byez! 


	4. Ch4

Hi people, I'm so sick it's not funny, so I'll update (it makes me feel better). At first I had a minor case of I-don't-know-what-to-write- next syndrome, but thanks to Rurouni Tomboy, and the research I did on budhism, I've got ideas ^___^ .  
  
Rurouni Tomboy; Great Idea! Thank you *hugs you*! You good Idea-er. Jk.  
  
Buffybot76; Yeah, he's kind of insane, isn't he? I don't have a name that is evil enough for him, got any suggestions?  
  
Riverwood;oh, me sorry, I'll warn you now though, it'll get worse before it gets better. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
The day came and went, a blur of activities that hadn't interested Misao. The night was when she was truly interested. This night was no different.  
  
Everything was quiet, nothing seemed to be awake. Even litlle Misao had slipped into a sleeping state. Then she sensed an unfamiliar presence, not theatening, like the others. Just...there. Her eyes opened, and seemed to glow for a few minutes. The being, whatever it was, carressed her hair.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
The words weren't spoken exactly, more like a jumble of thought and pictures. Through the darkness she could a figure. Male. He wasn't like the others, her had extra arms, and his skin was a bluish color.  
  
Misao could remeber the woman speaking of such people. Gods. Was this truly Shiva? The god of destuction and recreation? The one who had caught her attention?  
  
He was gone.  
  
The next morning was the brightest she could remeber, and she didn't like it. There was a banging noise. Someone was at the door. Kiku, her adoptive mother (not legally mind you), answered it.  
  
Time passed, then suddenly, Kiku and the strangers voice could be heard. They were arguing about something. More time past, Misao started to feel uneasy.  
  
Suddenly Kiku came into the room, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I guess this is goodbye little one, for now anyway."  
  
Goodbye? Misao thought. "Oh! And guess who's come to get you, finally."  
  
At that moment the man from her darkest memories came in, looking a haunty as ever. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
Okay, I've got to go take my medication now -_- bummer. Cliffhangers ARE fun ^.~ 


	5. Ch5

Hello, I'm back, once again! I'm not sick anymore, but my sister is. And There was a fire in our house. It was nothing too serious, but there was some smoke damage, and some clothes got burned -_- . Oh yeah, I have some recamodations. If you like my story, I think you should read; Buffybot76's Captive Seduction and Phillip Sneazelburg XI's Like a Bird and Tarot. All of them are really cool stories!  
  
Buffybot76;hope you don't mind about that. Satan, huh? o0o0o that's harsh, but fitting. Hm... I'll have to find my notebook, so I can find a suitable name, huh? *pouts* are you EVER going to update?  
  
Mia; Hi! Nice to meet you! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like the story and continue to review!  
  
Rurouni tomboy; ^____^ huggable! I hope you can give me advice too!  
  
I was wondering you you people would like me to start adding quotes to this story. I'll let you vote, okie dokie? ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
She had been with this man for some time. Though she couldn't help but long for happier times, she found herself slowly forgetting the home she had truly loved. Finally her memories dwindled down to nothing, she could still remeber those eyes, dark eyes, deep with the wisdom of the very earth itself.  
  
He was never around, well, atleast until her 5th birthday.........  
  
**************  
  
Everything was great, she finally got to visit Kiku. She had a pretty new dress and a doll. Nothing could have made her happier. She soaked up as much of this emotion as possible, but as all good things do, it came to an end.  
  
Misao sat watching the sun go down, then heard a deep, gruff voice, "get up, girl, it's time to go!"  
  
He hauled her to her feet roughly and set heron her feet. The had walked home, surrounded by silence. Upon reaching their home He said to Misao,"remeber what happened 5 years ago, Misao?" there was a threatening undertone to his voice.  
  
"Mommy died," she said, sadly, knowing exactly what he was implying. You killed her.  
  
Waves of fear washed over her, she had never truly understood the depths of his plans. All she knew was that she had somehow killed her mother, and for that she would be properly 'punished'. Misao shivered involuntarily.  
  
He opened the door, and stood and waited for Misao to enter the house, "go on my dear." His voiced dripped with something that was definitely not affection. She shivered again, fearing the worse. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
That's the end of this chapter, and now I've got Summertime Blues stuck in my head ^___________^ awesome song. Kinda old, though. Any whoozlebe, thanx for reading. 


	6. Ch6

ALOHA!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK! YAY! I've nothing to report now......how boring, huh? Except, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Other good fanfics; Rurouni Heir, Mission; Frustration.  
  
Buffybot76; I hope you update, I'd like to know what happens next! The guy's kind of phsyco. Yeah it kind of does fit.  
  
Rurouni tomboy;I undated soon enough, right? Not likely........  
  
Riverwood; Oh! No! It's okay, but I did miss you though *snifs* . Eep! No, I think that's extremely gross, I wouldn't do that. Kenshin and Yahiko? *shudders* poor you! *gives you a hug.  
  
Mia; Yep! I did! Poor Misao though, eh?  
  
Tesuka-chan; The dancing boogeyman is cool ^.^ . Welcome to my story! The story is vague 'cuz I'm trying to make sure that people just stop reading, that would hurt my feelers -_- . Keep reviewing, okie dokie?  
  
phillip sneazelburg XI; It hurt my feelers, made me want to cry. But now you're back (right?)! I'm smiley!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Misao gulped, she had never seen her father like this, and, quite frankly, it scared her. He walked towards her, slowly, like a predator that's ready to pounce on wounded prey. She looked away.  
  
"Misao," he said, his voice was strangely close. She looked up fearfully, his hand came down hard on the left side of her face.  
  
"You do know what you did to your mother, right?" She nodded pitifully, he back handed her, her head snapped to the side with the power of his blow.  
  
"You know that she was cursing you as she died. Hell, she didn't even want you." He kicked her feet out from under her.  
  
She lay there whimpering, he kicked her mercilessly. She curled into a ball to protect her stomach and head.  
  
He just kept it up, not bothering to stop so he can give his leg a break. It grew tired but he didn't want to stop. No, he wouldn't kill her, it's too soon for that. She'd suffer. ***  
  
Hours later, his kicks became less and less like kicks, until, finally he was too tired to do little more than tap her with his foot.  
  
He stood back to see the damage. She was bruised and bleeding in areas, but her spirit was far from broken. He'd have to work on that later.  
  
Misao looked up at her father, he had finally stopped. She sensed that they were not alone. Her eyes rested on the being behind him.  
  
The lady.....The lady from her dreams. Her...Mother? The lady was happy, that much Misao could tell. Was it because what her father did to her? Was it true then? Did her mother really hate her?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Poor Misao! I hate doing this to her. I can't wait until Kenshin comes! Reviewers wanted....... 


	7. Ch7 In Honor of Faye

HI!! Sorry for not updating, but I'm going to write another story! YAY!!! It's a KM story, so please PLEASE check it out! Thanks *hugs readers and reviewers*! It means a lot to me.  
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI; *get's all misty eyed* poor poor misao............Me sorry! Kenshin should be coming soon, fi he doesn't I'll bite him *nods to herself*. Anyway, YAY, you reviewed *hugs you* thanx!  
  
Buffybot76; YAY! You updated! *hugs you for updating* See it wasn't that bad was it? When in doubt describe a lot of nothing! ^____^ he'll come if threats mean anything to him.  
  
Riverwood;Probably not next chapter, but soon, I promise!  
  
Rurouni tomboy; Nobody knows yet......*sighs* I feel like a big meanie for writing that though -_-.  
  
Mia; Nope the world isn't against her, Kenshin still loves her ^.~ but shh you're not suppose to know that yet!  
  
*hugs all the readers and reviewers* I really needed a hug too! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
In Loving Memory of Faye, born September 17,1917 died December 10,2003 at 11:30a.m. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
In the morning, the pain was still there sharp as ever. But somehow it was okay, because he was gone. Where? She didn't know, nor how long, but for now she was alone.  
  
She made her way slowly downstairs on unsteady legs. Each step sent a jarring pain throughout her body. She rested for awhile, marveling at how little energy she had.  
  
Finally making it into the sitting room, she plopped down in front of the blazing fire. Perspiration ran down her face and she was breathing heavily.  
  
She stared into the flames, and a quiet settled upon her. Moments went by and the quiet was replaced by music. Music from inside. It pounded through her veins. The flames danced to the music, and beckoned her closer. She lifted a leg and moved her hands to mimmick a dancer she had once seen.  
  
She drew closer to the fire and it flickered in welcome. Her body moved to a beat only she could hear. She found herself in the center of the inferno. The tempo became louder, wilder, more unrestrained. The flames danced with her, caressed her skin, but never burned.  
  
She heard a scream and was jerked out of the fire. She stood there dazed for a moment, then realized who it was. Kiku.  
  
It figures that she would have been the one to find her. Kiku was busy inspecting her for burns. And gasped when she saw her other injuries. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
I gotta go now, my mom wants to check her email. Tootlez! 


	8. Ch8 Merry Christmas

Feliz Navidad! I'm back already, anyway, I've noticed that no one reads what I say up hear normally, but I thought I ought to let you know, AGAIN.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm writing a new story (which will be up a few minutes after this one). It's a Rurouni Kenshin fic again (KM, hehee). And so I would like to know what you think of it, so check it out please!  
  
Rurouni Tomboy; Thank you for being patient. I don't know about Kenshin though, we'll just see how the time-line works out, okiedokie? ^.~ .  
  
Mia; Faye was my grandma. Yep, that would be the dance part, it'll be VERY important later on. ^ ^ Just don't Totally forget about him, you'll hurt his feelings ^.~ .  
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI; You a pyro, no, couldn't be, Jk. *lights her candles* o0o0o0o0 see the flames! Heh. I know, go me *dances around in a santa hat* Yay!  
  
Riverwood; She'd be 86. I have a WHOLE box of matches! o0o0o0o0o0h coffee! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Since that night, there was something different about her. There were no outward marks, but it was in her eyes. A fire that could survive the depths of her ocean-eyes.  
  
Weeks went by with no apparent change, and her desperation to dance grew so fierce it hurt even worse than the next to nightly beatings. But she had no chance, he never went anywhere if he could help it. She didn't go out at all, and no one came to visit her. The only thing that kept her holding on was the memory of Shiva. Shiva dances, she would think with a smile, yes he does.  
  
This being some what of a routine for Misao, so she was surprised when, with no warning, Kiku showed up. She was there, she explained, to take Misao to a festival.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Misao had never seen such a crowd. So many people, yet everyone seemed too lost in their own thoughts to notice strangers. Everthing was such a wonder to Misao, that she could be found gaping at something perfectly normal, like small stores selling tidbits.  
  
It was sometime near the end of the day when she heard the music. Kiku didn't even seem to notice her anymore. So she slipped away from her and ran in the direction of the music. She slipped into the front to find a dancer and musicians.  
  
The dancers, whom couldn't be more than 16, was wearing loose fitting clothing. Her hair was braided with small flowers peeking out.  
  
The dancer moved in time with the music. Every step precise and perfect. Misao was enraptured. The music sped up, and Misao was lost in it.  
  
She don't know how long she stood there, until suddenly she was pushed from behind. She rolled onto her back and looked for her attacker.  
  
Her gaze was met with the most incredible violet eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
This is were you all say,"Thank you Moonstorm, we love you!" Lol, Jk. For all those who reviewed, I slipped in a meeting with Kenshin, isn't that sweet of me? *batts her eyelashes* Any who, Tootlez! 


	9. Ch9

Whoo hoo!!!!! I got Fire Emblem!!!!! YAY!!!!! And since I'm happy, I decided to make you happy, unless you don't like this story, then nay to you :P .  
  
sonia; : ) it's good to know you like it! Keep on reviewing okay?  
  
Rurouni tomboy; read and you'll see ;p  
  
Riverwood; 0_o are you okay?! That looked like it hurt......  
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI; You ARE lazy, any whoozle bee, Misao is about 5 or 6 ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
"Itai......." Misao said, feeling the already-developing-bruise on her elbow.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, that I am," he offered her his hand. Her eyes widened and tentatively grabbed his hand. He pulled her up with ease.  
  
She gained her footing and stared at him, "what?" He asked.  
  
She took a step closer to him and tugged on a handful os his hair," is it real?"  
  
With a chuckle he replied," ye-"  
  
"Misao!! MISAO!!!!" A call interrupted him.  
  
"I've got to go," she told him. She met up with a woman in the distance, and turned to wave.  
  
"Misao, eh?" Shaking his head with another chuckle, he turned back to the dancer. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kiku had convinced her father to let her 'play with the other children', of course the consisted of the other kids playing while she went off and did her own thing.  
  
Her thoughts were often occupied by the strange person with the red hair. Yes, it could of been called a childish crush at that time. But dancing was first and foremost in her mind.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Her balance was getting better, too good for a child of her age. But once again she was sent off to 'play' with the other children. This time they were all gathered around the wood pile.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked the first person she got to.  
  
"Cobra got away, crazy person had it for a pet," he laughed," we're seeing if we can catch it."  
  
"That's cruel!" She shoved the kid closest to the woodpile away indignantly and crouched near the hole.  
  
She saw two glittering eyes in there. Misao backed up, "come on out, I won't hurt you," she cooed.  
  
She, Misao thought, definately she, because she's pregnant. It scared Misao how she knew this. The snake slithered closer, inch by inch. Until she was out of the hole.  
  
The snake looked back, tilted her head and slithered off. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Moonstorm; that could've been better -_- Henchman; you got that right. Moonstorm; shut up you, before I get my matches. *henchman cowers in fright* Hah! ^.^ thought so...... 


	10. Ch10

Moonstorm; I'm actually getting part of this story from Shiva's Fire, it's a great book. But I haven't read it since last year.  
  
Henchman; 0_o and you're writing a fanfic using things from the book?  
  
Moonstorm; Yeah, unlike you, I can remember things. In pretty fair detail too ^.^  
  
Mia1218; 0.o don't break it, you might need it later. I thought she would say something like that, 'cuz you know how she is. Actually, the dance has a lot to do with it. The Pen-Name is awesome, I bow down to your brilliance ^.~  
  
Rurouni tomboy; I really don't like how short the chapters are, but at least I get them out as soon as possible.  
  
Riverwood; you're welcome. 0.o erm.....yeah hello little plushie!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
News about the cobra traveled quickly, growing more elaborate and farfetched after each telling. No one wanted their children to socialize with 'that freak'. Who knew what she would put into their heads.  
  
Because of this she spent most of her time in the woods near her house. Days flew by, her father's beating were relentless as the sun rising in the sky, and there was no changing it. The only relief she found was wondering about that stranger. The one with the red hair.  
  
It was nothing more than a childish crush, so she thought. Wondering deep into the forrest,the night after her 7th birthday, looking for refuge. Something seemed to call her. Moving deeper, and deeper into the woods, until she stumbled apon a clearing.  
  
Water crashed down into a smaller pool, trees surrounded her on every side. It radiated sort of peace that Misao had never known.  
  
Misao walked towardsthe water and stumbled over something. Looking back she saw a box with it's content strewn across the ground. Sandal wood, and a carving knife. Acting on their own, Misao's hands reached out and grabbed the items.  
  
She stared at them. Then she felt someone grabbed her hands, and fitted the knife's handle into them. But that was impossible, she wasn't doing it, and there was no one else around. Her hands were being guided. Carving the sandal wood slowly, she was at ease, she felt a familiar presence. No it wasn't her mother, but she trusted it.  
  
She carved late into the evening. Finishing her work, she began to study it. It looked so real. The presence left. The statue was Shiva, destroying the world, then dancing it back into creation. She marveled at the work her hands created. True, she was helped, but she had made it.  
  
Misao yawned and rubbed her eyes, she'd just take a rest, yeah, and sneak back in the house. Heck, her father might not even notice her gone. She slipped off into a deep sleep. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Moonstorm; Ah! Victory is mine! I have Doritos! YAY! ^.^ want some? 


	11. Ch11

A/N; Konnichiwa! Finally I'm updating, go me! Anyway.... I don't have much to say, except you guys better thank me, this is the second time I wrote this chapter, and it was around 11:30 when I started.  
  
sneazelburg; heh, I finally updated (thanks for reminding me), YAY! I'll check and see who wrote Shiva's Fire, it's a good book though.  
  
Mia1218;Lol, Shiva's a Hindu god of destruction, and, in some cases, recreation. *gives you some Doritos* YAY I'm sharing!  
  
Rurouni tomboy; Regualr, and yes, you may have some ^.^ . It's better than trusting her "father", though, isn't it?  
  
Wolborg90;Muffins! YAY *runs around like a lunatic with a muffin stuffed in her mouth* Finally you reviewed.... I was getting impatient.  
  
Neross-god; ^.^ Glad you like it. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
The stars were bright above when she awoke. Startled she sprang up. How long was she sleeping. Misao prayed that her father had not noticed her absence.  
  
Then she remember her carving. Peace drifted throughout her at the thought of it. She looked over to where she had place it and gaped. Surrounded in flames, Shiva's likeness danced, destroying and recreating at the same time. All the while his feet stamped on the dwarf of ignorance.  
  
Misao watched fascinated, and then rmembered herself, she had to get home. She picked up the small statue and turned to leave. She walked slowly, so as not to drop the statue, but her mind whirled faster than the speed of light. What happened if her dad found out. She shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
Misao felt tired and sluggish, almost not caring what waited for her at home. Almost. She had to figure out a way to get in the house without her father noticing, assuming, of course he hadn't noticed already. She shivered at the thought. The noise of her footfalls were all that broke the forest's silence. It was tottal, and seemed to be swallowing Misao.  
  
Her unease grew, why was it so quiet? She wondered, glancing around. Somehow she knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. Her steps quickened until she was all but running. Her eyes grew wide with fright, and she broke into a full out run. Ignoring where she went, she just kept going.  
  
The forest grew denser, Misao took no notice. Her leg tangled with a root. A piercing scream shattered the night's stillness. Misao fell head long onto the ground. She layed still, senses on full alert.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Misao eased herself from the ground. Her tension did not lift. Finally she noticed her surroundings. It was to be a long night. Getting to her feet, her ankle throbbed painfully. Misao checked the damage, not broken. She started off, sure of her directions.  
  
The way was long and painful, and Misao was tired. Slow but monotonous, forever was the dragging steps and jolts of pain. After several hours she began to recognize things. Little things, like the odd twist of a stump, or a different rock formation. But she only became more high strung.  
  
The forrest suddenly felt like an old friend, one she didn't want to leave. She turned to look back before moving on.  
  
Her father's house suddenly loomed in front of her. It stood there, ominously beconing her forward. She reached for th door knob, and the very earth seemed to hold it's breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
It took me 2 days to finish this chapter, but now I must stop, because it's time for bed, thank you for reading! ^.^ 


	12. Ch12, Happy Easter

HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!! I got to see 'No Greater Love', it was great and I want to see it next year too ^-^. Anywho, since I don't have very much to babble about this time I'll just start on the reviews.  
  
sneazelburg; 0_o spooky, is this soon enough? I hope so...... I'm glad you like it though.  
  
Rurouni tomboy; your welcome, chips are awesome! Some-mysterious- person-whom-might-be-revealed-in-later-chapters-if-I-could-figure-out-how- to-tie-it-into-the-story oy! What a name x_x I wonder if they might consider a name change? Well, all will be revealed in due time.  
  
Mia1218; it's alright, it takes me longer to get the chapters out. Stupid evil things, oh yeah, I'm having parties just writing the story, but unfortunately I don't get enough review(ers). WOW! A COOKIE!!!! *holds cookie in mouth, grab her dog, and dances around gleefully* WHOO!  
  
mystical-blue27;aw.......*pouts* and here I was hoping to get to know you reviewer people ....*sigh* I'm glad you like it though! Review again, okie dokie!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The light were on inside the house, but there was an eerie feeling in the air. Misao skin prickled, and a shiver ran down her spine. Her insticts told her to just turn and run, but her mind told her that it would just get worse. In the end, her mind won out.  
  
"Misao," the familiarly scary voice rang out. Misao winced. "Where were you?" His voice was calm, making her heart race and she began to panic.  
  
"I was...um... near the w-woods." Misao stammered.  
  
"Oh really?" Her father stood from the chair he had rested in previously. His eyes were beady and small. Quick as a snake, his hand shot out and cuffed Misao in the head.  
  
Misao stumbled, and fell, her eyes widened, frightened of the appending beating. A satanic smil spread across her fathers face and wisps of hair shielded his eyes.  
  
Misao's father kicked at her, the toe of his boot caught the side of her face, "Get up you little sh*t." He roared. Leaning forward he drew a small blade from his right boot.  
  
The demonic blade shone in the low light given off by the fire. Fear gripped Misao's heart. She leapt to her feet, preparing to flee. She pivoted on the balls of her feet. At that moment the blade was moved in a sideward arch, cutting into her arm.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through Misao's veins, the burning sensation from her cut only fueled it. Instead of running immediately, Misao lashed out, her heel struck him in the stomach.  
  
Holding his gut as his brain registered pain, he watched his daughter run, unable to stop her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao ran, propelled by the momentum of her fear. She ignored her surroundings. Looking back to see if she was being pursued, she ran headlong into someone.  
  
"We meet again," chuckled a familiar voice. Misao looked up, straight into the violet eyes of a certain redhead. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
Mwuahahahahahahaha, sooo... What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Any questions, comment, suggestions, or requests? REVIEW, please ^-^. 


	13. Ch13

HI! I'm sorry for not updating, I haven't been able to get on the internet --. Anywho.......  
  
Rurouni tomboy; --' having fun? Bill, huh? Not a bad name...  
  
Riverwood; heh, could you say that again? With 1/2 the syllables? JK,  
  
Tiineiji Rin; sigh and you thought the last update took forever....winces  
  
sneazelburg;heh, you'll find out, won't you?  
  
PRoyalAngel; . Aoshi/ Misao isn't bad, I'm glad you like this story though   
  
Neross-god; Eh........well, better late than never, huh?.  
  
And now for those people who didn't exactly review the last chapter....  
  
Quidditchgurl260; heh heh, I heard you got grounded.... yeah it's a good thing you got rid of the 69, otherwise I'd have to disown you.  
  
Wolborg90; I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your stories yet I'm such a slacker =,=  
  
the sacred night; , keep reading my little friend, and you'll find out....  
  
Quidditchgurl260;(Again?!);.... I'll not comment on the quality of your writing, okay? I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings or anything,Jk. you just have.... weird... ideas. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao pulled away from him. She was back on her feet instantly, her breathing irragular, all of her senses alive. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Her body tensed for as instant, then was gone like a dream . Something was wrong, that he could tell, but what....?  
  
Misao forced her legs to go on. The muscles screamed and shook, threatening to give out on her, but she forced them on, faster and faster. Her lungs flet like they were about to burst, but the fear was much more powerful than the complaints of her body. If they caught her, therewas notelling what they'd do. Even if her father wasn't well liked, they would make her pay.  
  
Briefly Misao wondered if running like this, for so long without stop,would hurt her. The image of her heart bursting like a balloon with too much air, entered her mind. Wincing at the thought, Misao slowedto catch her breath. Even if he did have lots of friends, they wouldn't notice anything was wrong for a few days. Misao thought about this for a few minutes, and decided it was true.  
  
Finally catching her breath, though her heart still hammered painfully in her chest, be from fear or not, Misao walked on. The forrest was dense, and Misao had never been this deep into it before, making it extremely easy to get lost. Although that didn't matter much, since she was determined not to go back, she was still wary.  
  
It was too dark to see, so Misao relied entirely on her other senses. Walking deeper and deeper, her senses caught things that don't belong. She heard voices, and smelled smoke. Misao opened her eyes, instead of the pith-black of night, she saw the grays of early morning.  
  
Misao became perfectly calm, there is nothing for me to fear here. Confident in her decision, Misao crept closer to the camp. The people were unlike any she had ever seen. They were so happy ,so free.  
  
Misao was mesmerized. Her thoughts were totally focused on them. Then, quite suddenly, she was hauled up into a man's arms. "Hey! Look what I caught," the man chuckled.   
  
I feel bad --, I'm still very soory for not updating.......... The next one should be up sooner though. 


End file.
